


Nail Polish (8-06 Challenge)

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: Written forThe Quidditch Pitch'sAugust challenge. I was given a prompt of Harry/Ginny/Luna and Harry paints the girls toenails.





	Nail Polish (8-06 Challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Harry, I was wondering if I could…Harry, what in the world are you doing to my sister

“Harry, I was wondering if I could…Harry, what in the world are you doing to my sister?” Ron Weasley asked as he stared in shock at the sight that greeted him as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen of the Burrow.

 

“What’s it look like I’m doing, Ron?” Harry asked without looking up as he concentrated on the task he was performing.

 

“Well, if I didn’t know any better,” Ron said with a snicker, “I’d say it looks like you’re painting Ginny’s toenails.”

 

“I am,” Harry confessed as he blew on Ginny’s toes, drying the Emerald Green polish he had just applied. Ron tried to ignore the shiver that rose up her sister’s back at receiving such attention.

 

“And after he paints Ginny’s toes,” Luna said from where she was seated next to Ginny, “he’s going to paint my toes. Although, I can’t decide between burgundy, goldenrod, fuchsia, purple and scarlet.”

 

“I’ll do two toes of each, love,” Harry grinned as Luna leaned in for a kiss.”

 

“You’re so sweet, I knew there was a reason I liked you besides your penis,” Luna cooed to Harry after their lips parted.

 

The three of them ignored the sounds of Ron asphyxiating behind them as Harry placed cotton swabs between Ginny’s toes before moving on to pain Luna’s.

 

“And why,” Ron began after recovering from Luna’s remark about Harry’s anatomy, “are you painting their toes?”

 

“Because I don’t think your mum would appreciate me doing any of the other things I enjoy doing to them under her roof,” Harry said as he started applying the fuchsia polish to Luna’s big toenail.

 

“And we can’t go home until the repairs to the roof are done,” Luna laughed with a slight wheeze.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, I said it was an accident,” Ron pleaded.

 

“Ron, picking a spoon when you mean to pick up a fork is an accident,” Ginny said with a glare. “You tried to banish a garden gnome and wound up bringing an eighty year old oak tree down on our house.”

 

“I said I was sorry,” Ron pouted.

 

“I think he just wants to make sure we aren’t having sex,” Luna said as she picked up a copy of the Quibbler and started to work on the crossword.

 

“Well, I’d say he’s succeeded,” Harry said as he put down the fuchsia and moved on to the burgundy polish.”

 

“Well, good, then I know I can sleep well tonight,” Ron said with a dramatic huff before turning on his heels and leaving the kitchen.

 

“Should we tell him who Hermione’s got waiting for him when he gets home tonight?” Ginny asked with mock concern.

 

“Nah,” Harry said as he smiled to himself, “let him catch her and Millicent in the act. It ought to make for quite a shock.”


End file.
